


Two Hearts As One

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Innocence, One Shot, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: Taking place a year or so after the ending of Kingdom Hearts 2 (there may be spoilers, so if you've yet to play that one, don't read). Sora and Kairi are settled together on Destiny Islands again. I hope you enjoy it.





	

Sora awoke to the sound of rain, but feeling very warm. He murmured in a half-sleep and rolled over, opening his eyes to the pre-dawn sky. Rain poured down onto the ocean and the sand, but no thunder or lightning was to be found. Slowly, Sora crept from his bed.

He dressed and ran from his home, down and across the way to the spot he loved most when it rained- The Secret Place. He shivered in the damp cave, and looked around him, surprised to hear his name called out from the corner.  
“Kairi” He smiled at her. She was sitting under the drawings the two had made on the wall of their special place.

Kairi smiled up at him and patted the space next to her. “Did the rain wake you up too?”

Sora sat next to her and nodded. “I couldn’t help but come here, even though it’s still early. I haven’t seen rain like this in a long time.”

Kairi took his hand gently into hers’. “I love to listen to it from in here.”

Sora smiled. “Me too.”

Kairi shivered, and Sora then realized that she must still be cold from the rain as well. He removed his jacket from over his shirt and helped guide her arms through its short sleeves. Kairi shivered still. Sora gingerly pulled the hood up from the back and pulled it over her red locks. “There, you should warm up soon.”

“Thank you, Sora.” Kairi smiled at him and moved closer to him. “I’m glad that we can still be in the same world, and not just under the same sky.”  
Sora’s heart swelled with adoration for Kairi. He wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

It wasn’t long until Kairi drifted off back to sleep, and eventually, Sora did too.

“Aw, look at the little lovebirds!”

Sora awoke to the sound of Riku’s teasing voice in the entrance of the cave. He shook Kairi awake as well, as Riku chuckled. “Sora and Kairi sitting in a tree…K-i-s-s-i-n-g!”  
Kairi rubbed her eyes, unphased by Riku’s taunts. “Riku, you’re too old to be making such silly jokes. What time is it?”

Riku grinned at his friends. “It’s almost noon, you’ve overslept. Hey, come race with me when you’ve woken up, Sora.” Riku waved and left the Secret Place.

Kairi smiled up at Sora. “Do you think we are lovebirds?”

Sora blushed. “Well, we still haven’t shared the paopu fruit.” Sora pointed up at the etchings on the wall.

Kairi reached out to lay her hand on Sora’s chest. “I think our destinies have already proven to be intertwined.” Kairi leaned close to Sora’s face. “Our destiny is one, together.” Kairi then brought her lips to Sora’s.

Sora relished in the touch of Kairi’s soft lips, not wanting the kiss to end. When it did, he brought his hand to cup Kairi’s face. “We will never apart again.”

Kairi smiled at him. “I know we won’t, Sora.” She pointed up at their etchings. “We will share a paopu fruit one day, won’t we?”

Sora nodded and wrapped his arms around Kairi, pulling her close to him. “We will, Kairi.” Sora relished in having Kairi so close to him, and knowing that he would do anything he could to protect her and keep from ever losing her again. 

“I love you.” He murmured in her ear.

“I love you too, Sora.”

 

“Distant hearts, when rejoined as one…May find the light within.”


End file.
